Bonds Of War
by half-caf double vanilla latte
Summary: In this story we are sent back to the years of world war two. the angles are human. but what fate lies Castiel and the rest of the British/American WW2 veterans.


**Bonds**

I'm sat hear, waiting, for my turn on the firing line, when all of a sudden the sirens starts screaming!.  
"incoming shells!" the sergeant Zachariah is shouting, everyone is running around getting there things and getting out,  
from above it must look like thousands of rats in a huge maze.

But I can't move I'm frozen with fear, I close my eyes, because I'm afraid to stare death in the face.  
Bits of mud and stone keep hitting me and I don't do anything to stop it.  
I cover my ears because I don't want to hear the sounds of pain and death anymore.

Everything is quiet now the sounds of bombs and people screaming have stopped. I open my eyes, all I can see is red dust stained from the blood of my comrades.

The dust takes a few minuets to settle down, when it does I see sergeant Zachariah, his arm has been blown off and his guts are splattered all over the trench wall.

I look around to see who else didn't make it out in time. there's a body in the corner I run over to it and turn the body over its little jimmy I feel a tear running down my cheek.  
"rest in peace jimmy", he was only 15 he had his whole life ahead of him.

There are lots of things in my head at this moment but the one that stands out to me is that I must be one of few survivors.

WAIT how am I going to get out of here.  
Then it comes to me I grab the ammunition box of the shelf and I run into the next dugout I get one of the solider's bags put in a blanket, matches, food and water. I slip a knife into the front slot. I toss my helmet on the bed pick up two of the guns and grab a gas mask.

I walk back to the sergeant and take the map from his pocket.

I step over the mangled and deformed bodies and make my way out ... after a while I hit a dead-end I take the map out and trace over my steps the way into the reserve trench has caved in.  
I sit down and try to find another way to get into the reserve trench I mark the way with my finger covered in a mixture of mud and blood.

I pick up my stuff and start walking ... wait I hear foot steps, I stand on the firestep carefully look over the parapet and there stood three Germans my heart starts to pump faster I feel the urge to kill them straight away but then I see a ditch about four meters to the side of them its deep enough for me to hide in it.  
I collect cans and put them in a pile. I step back on the fire step and roll into the ditch I can feel stones dig into my back.

I pick up a stone about the same size as a plum pip I cross my fingers so hard that there going red.  
I throw the stone… it hit the cans "was war das" the one German say as they run to the edge of the trench and look down.

This is the time. I know that I have to role. I manage to get down into the opposite trench before they turn around.  
I run as if I was a child in the middle of a dark forest. after about ten minuets I find my self stood there I rub eyes its Cas,

my, my well i don't know what he is to me, we've kept each other sane since our girlfriends aren't allowed to come with us... WHAT don't look at me like that well lets just say that we have "bonded" since being in the war.

Well anyway, I can't believe he's alive, "are you just going to stand there or help me get up" he says I get him up and put his arm around my neck he's broken his ankle.  
I take him into the closest dugout, give him some of the food and water as he tells me about what happened to him and next thing I know I'm falling asleep and so is Cas.

I wake up and Cas is gone. I look around then I see him he is hobbling around getting ready "what are you doing up Cas" I asked "well you know what they say the early bird catches the worm". we got ready and are walking down the trench Cas and me have made our own hand sings so we don't need to talk and alert the Germans.

We turn a corner in the trench I look over to Cas and he is coughing and holding his stomach "what's wrong" i whisper he lifts his hand and he's covered in blood I turn around and see A German,  
he is laughing and snorting like a pig ... I start running after him and he's running to I get my gun and shoot it hits him in the back of the knee.  
he falls to the ground, I pull out the knife grab him by the hair "see you in hell!" i say through my teeth I swing my knife and slit his throat.  
blood is flowing out of his neck and down his body i guess you could say it looks like a waterfall,

I stare at the body with hate and anger i spit on him and then remember,  
"CAS" I run back "Cas, Cas are you ok"  
while coughing up blood he says "tell mum I love her" I burst out crying "no you can tell her that your self" I pick him up like a husband carries his wife "come on come on don't you die on my now Cas don't you die on me now" I say as I stumble up the hill.

"stay with me Cas not long to go now" I get to the top of the hill and there was the French flag "we've made it Cas we've made it"  
Cas looks up at me and says "I don't know if this is a bit late but...

...I love you dean, I love you."


End file.
